〈B闪〉 混乱轨迹
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 备份


很早之前的Berserker闪设定

瞩目

今晚注定是个不眠之夜，清凉如水下的月色，一场带着血光的打斗正在进行。

玻璃跟木门的碎裂声在身下散开，随即袭来的就是胸腔被踹击身体砸向地面的闷钝声响，这样的战斗根本无法进行下去，如果单方面被揍也能称作战斗的话。

在这样下去…我会死吧？卫宫士郎的脑海里才刚刚闪现过这个念头，腹部便又遭受了一记重击，狼狈不堪地倒在碎掉的仓库门板上。敌人对于他而言强大到难以想象，所以只有当成破麻布袋一样被踹开的份。

顾不上擦去额角蒙住半边眼睛的鲜血，卫宫士郎挣扎着想要爬起来...来不及了！睁大了双眼，血迹已经凝结的胸口随着少年急促的呼吸剧烈起伏，死亡的恐惧牢牢掐住了他的喉咙一一蓝色枪兵那柄赤红的长枪再次逼近眼前。

好不容易死里逃生，而现在，还要再死第二次吗？被那柄长枪、被根本不认识的人杀死。

一瞬间求生的念头压过了所有，一个晚上，连续死两次？开什么玩笑？！恐惧也好愤怒也好，不管对方为什么要杀他，但是他无论如何也不能接受就这样死去，被逼到极致的怒火因恐惧而迸发。

"你这家伙！我绝对、绝对不要再次死去！"

回应卫宫士郎嘶吼的只是蓝发枪兵冰冷锋利的枪尖，男人满是无所谓的赤红眼神只等着给猎物最后一击。

触及到地表绘制的魔法阵边缘掀起了浓厚的魔力，涌上来的是身为从者所熟悉的光芒，库丘林满脸愕然，是Servant？

强大的魔力涌动，开展出乎两人意料。

同样震惊还有瘫坐在地上的卫宫士郎，此时此刻的一幕让他根本无法从得救的事实中松一口气，因为在下一瞬间，他能从背后感受到涌现的剧烈光辉伴随着森寒胆颤的气息，如果真要形容的话，这种感觉就像是被突兀抛弃在即将喷发的火山口或者妖魔倾巢而出的洞穴。

刺目的光辉跟气魄夺去了士郎的视觉跟呼吸，包括回过头的本能。

他维持瘫坐的姿势，瞪大了双眼看着金色的光芒将整片清冷的月色吞没，黄金的涟漪裹着无数黑色的兵器骤雨般地疾射而出。

这、这是？

随着光芒的褪去，卫宫士郎终于看清了那个人的形貌。

光幕之下，男人金发竖起，赤裸的肌肤蔓延着鲜红的纹路，腰下是黄金战甲的装束，红色的幕布因为他的走动而随着周身气流翻腾。倒映在少年眼中的形象是难以用言语描述的，如同神话中的场景再现于眼前，黄金与烈焰交融着森冷到窒息的严酷。尽管他的面庞和赤裸的上身全被锁链缠缚，无法窥伺他的本来容貌。

仅是那双裸露出来的绯红的眼瞳，鲜烈如血的色泽里沉淀着危险的风暴。视线触及那双眼眸时，卫宫士郎只觉周身被火焰焚烧殆尽。那是怎样的一双眼睛，被那样的视线笼罩都会觉得死亡从天降临。

接二连三的冲击已经让士郎忘记了言语，甚至忘记了自己处于被杀的状态。

率先反应过来的是被武器逼退的枪兵库丘林，惊愕之后还没忘记他的任务是给面前的红毛小鬼补刀。

那个神秘的Servant也锁定了面前的枪兵，刺眼的金色波纹漫天散开，涟漪中再次显现无数兵器。

疾射而出。

库丘林堪堪绕过从天而降的一波轰击，赤红的长枪击落一柄柄宝具，被染成黑色的兵器在落地的时候发出爆炸的轰鸣，有一瞬间显现出宝具原本的色彩。

"Berserker吗？"

这家伙什么来头？宝具几乎是源源不绝！库丘林敏捷地逃离了爆炸点，被激起战意的库兰猛犬赤红的长枪在空气中挥出凌厉的轨迹，趁机闪出宝具锁定的范围侧身攻击，脱身的动作使出，一道锁链连同他的长枪一同缠上手腕。

可恶，一旦挣脱却发现这玩意反而缠绕得愈紧，这诡异的锁链也是那家伙的宝具之一吧。

开挂到这种地步，库丘林都不得不服气。

金色的Servant缓步走向被锁链缠身的枪兵，周身翻腾着不详的气息，冰冷的威压几乎让人抬不起头，库丘林挣扎着看向来人，那双燃烧着冰冷火焰的血瞳正在打量着自己。

没办法好好打一场还真是让人火大啊…

"真是犯规的家伙啊…要结束了吗？"死在这种家伙手里总比遭受那个外道神父的荼毒要好多了，这样也算是解脱吧，库丘林不禁内心长叹。

那双俯视着他的绯红竖瞳，毫无预兆地紧缩成一息裂缝。金发人猝不及防踹向枪兵的肋骨，听到了骨头断裂的声响，库丘林已经做好殒命的准备。金发从者原本锋锐的眼神却慵懒地眯了起来，打量着脚下咳呛不止的枪兵，如同看着被一箭打下没死透的猎物。

金发人仿佛看透了库丘林那点可笑的心态，锁链遮挡下的表情虽然无法捉摸，半眯着眼睛的神态却让库丘林疑惑他不似理智全无的Berserker。

奇怪归奇怪，库丘林可没忘记自个儿被他人从者所制的事实，随着金发人的转身，库丘林感觉到锁链的力度松了不少，虽然无法挣脱这诡异的宝具，但他至少可以站起身。

金发人不再看枪兵一眼，缓步走向不远处的红毛小子。

才爬起身的卫宫士郎眼神放空满脸"等等啊这到底怎么回事啊啊啊"的表情，今晚发生的事早已经超出他的脑容量范围。

看着走向自己的金发人，深绯瞳眸不复方才那般凶狠得令人颤栗，如月下漫步的雄狮般说不出的慵懒，卫宫士郎清晰地看到那双瑰丽的绯瞳将视线投向自己，被禁锢当中的他几乎控制不住跳出胸腔的心脏，呆愣愣地看着对方。

"所以说，这到底是怎么一回事？你是什么人？为什么要杀我？"

卫宫士郎领着金发从者跟被捆缚的枪兵走进了宅子里，一个不发一言看着就不敢接近的金发战士，一个一分钟前还跟自己处于杀与被杀的关系之中的敌人，场面让士郎觉得万分诡异。

被俘虏的枪兵倒是满脸无所谓的认命表情。

"为什么要杀你？这还用问？真想不到，这样就被打倒了，话说回来，那家伙真是犯规。"因着锁链的缘故，库丘林不得不维持着僵硬的粽子姿势，这个弱鸡样的小鬼，召唤出这么强劲的Servant…虽然还有自己无意的推波助澜，啧，归根结底还是自己霉运。

"他？那个…我不知道…"啊啊，发生这么多事该从那里问起？卫宫士郎挠着后脑勺半天也没能吐出一句完整的话。

"喂喂，小鬼，你那是什么表情啊，啧！"这小子一脸的状况外是几个意思啊，这次的圣杯战争尽是些不靠谱的家伙吗。

"你不会还不知道圣杯战争吧？"

"啊啊，对了就是这个，怎么说…"虽说从切嗣那里了解了关于魔术这种不大现实的东西，但是，刚刚所经历的完全刷新了他的世界观。

"我知道魔术的存在…"

"哈啊，所以说，你根本不知道圣杯战争？"摸清了重点的库丘林一时间表情难以形容，连那家伙都叫出来了你小子就跟我说这个？打量着施施然立于门口的金发从者，闭着眼的神态似是全然不在意屋内的两人，双手抱胸靠着门框，周围一切无法惊扰他分毫。

卫宫士郎也很无奈，如果可以他倒是希望那个救他的金发人能跟他解释这一切，当他求助的视线对向那双绯瞳时那种无法言喻的压迫感就让他开不了口，那人态度高傲锋利，从头到尾士郎都没听他说过一句话。

他毕竟是救助自己的人，如果他不想说话，士郎就不会去自找没趣。

"就是这样，所以你能告诉我…诶诶诶！"

库丘林浑身一僵，话未来得及出口，卫宫士郎惊诧万分地看着他化成光屑消失在原地。

"怎么回事？"卫宫士郎下意识看向立于门边的金发人，那双闭合的绯色竖瞳倏然睁开，怒火席卷了眼中沉淀的赤色，脸庞虽然被锁链挡住了大半，可士郎却能肯定那下面的神情必然恼怒无比。金发人的情绪也只维持了一瞬，下一秒似乎是察觉到有什么靠近，危险的视线直接投向了门外。

与此同时，金色波纹中一柄长剑直直射出。

回荡着武器交汇震荡的鸣音，警告的标杆深入地中。卫宫士郎冲出了门口，看清了来人不由得惊呼出声。

"远坂？"

门外，白发红衣的男人持着双剑站在远坂凛前方，铁灰色的眼睛警惕着士郎身后的金发从者，眼中闪现的惊愕转瞬间便被压了下去，金发人升腾而起的狂暴气息让人措手不及，此刻就像是面对着两只侵入自己领土范围的猛兽。

Emiya握紧双剑将凛护在身后。金发的英灵似乎没有在战的打算，真的对上的话，十分不妙。

远坂凛没想到前脚才踏进卫宫宅，一柄锋利的长剑朝着自己的腿直削过来，若不是自己跟Archer的反应够快，这会岂不是要被斩成两截，黑色的长剑被Archer挡掉斜斜切进地面，金色的碎光从剑柄开始消散。

红衣少女惊魂未定地看着卫宫士郎，然后将目光投向了他身后的金发英灵。

毫无疑问。他是卫宫士郎的的Servant。

强烈的危机感涌上心头，远坂凛在一瞬就提起了最警惕的状态，对方毫不遮挡的危险气息充斥了她的全部心神，在提起心思想着如何应付这场面的档口儿，凛才发现金发的男人只在最开始睨了她一眼，那冰冷的眼神传达出她不再值得这个男人关注。

那副毫不收敛的威慑力全然投向的是自己的Servant，那种危险的风暴似乎在审视着Archer是否是应该抹杀的猎物。凛在刹那收起了心神，刚才那一剑对方根本就没当回事，不然自己跟Archer断不会还有喘息的机会。

让Archer解除敌对，凛直接看向一边不知如何劝阻的卫宫士郎。

"卫宫君，你不会这样对待上门的客人吧？"

竖起的砂金发丝柔软的披散下来，缠缚住大半脸庞跟身躯的锁链化成金色碎屑点点消散。

半身的铠甲解去，古代两河流域文明中常见的白色亚麻服饰裹住了身体，从左肩裸露而出的胸膛目力可及那肌肤上分布的赤红纹路消失不见，取而代之的是装饰在手臂上的黄金臂圈…浓厚的异域风情让人产生了时空倒置的错觉。

士郎惊异的说不出话来。

隐藏起危险性的绯色瞳眸，更多了几分缥缈通透的质感。

惊愕地看着卸下武装的金发英灵以一种他完全认不出来的模样站在他面前，这时他才得以看清这个男人的容貌，是他生平仅见的俊美。

凛告诉他，被当做从者召唤出来的英灵，原身大都是过去存在的英雄，不论历史或者神话。

"照数值来看，他的职介是Berserker。"

从凛的解说中士郎已经得知，Berserker职介狂化的代价是失去理智，同时也被剥夺了话语能力。士郎无法得知他的真名，也无法直观的了解他的从者是一个怎样的存在。

送走了远坂，如果不是那个自始至终不发一言的金发男人还存在这里的话，他会以为这是一场幻梦。

圣杯战争；

七位主从的厮杀争夺；

他已经卷入了这场硝烟。

在进入屋子里之前，凛为了避免金发英灵的敌意，让自家的Archer隐去了屋外放哨，然后给云里雾里的卫宫士郎进行详细科普。

刚才的那一幕让两人都满脸惊愕，士郎没预料到远坂会在这时来到自己家，在刚刚那番生死线上的挣扎之后，他就有一种对未来模糊的预感，凛的解说敲定了即将天翻地覆的一切。

了解到圣杯战争的始末，卫宫士郎却再度陷入了挣扎，当凛提议他去现任教会监督者那里获知有关圣杯战争更确切的信息，士郎下意识地将剩下的决定权交给一旁的金发人。那双眸子朝着他的召唤者斜视过来，不知道为何，士郎感觉到他不愿意搭理自己。

就算没有语言能力，本身残存的习惯与意识却不会少。

去教会的事暂且搁置，照远坂的话说，圣杯战争已经开始，没有Servant陪伴的Master随意出门搞不好连怎么死的都不知道，至少已经死过两次的卫宫士郎是深有体会，于是便没有在意远坂离去时双肩抖动的碎碎念"为什么让这种渣渣召唤出了这么强的Servant那么高的数值如果是我的话圣杯战争就赢定了"等等夹杂的深深的鄙视。

虽然士郎此时还没有凛口中"身为Master"的自觉性，但至少，对于自己召唤出来的英灵，他觉得有应负的责任。

那么，是不是要好好自我介绍一下…

"咦！？"

然而等到他回过神，金发的英灵以一个舒服的姿势枕在坐垫上睡着了。

宽松的亚麻布下裸露出大半个胸膛与常人一般呼吸起伏，士郎窥伺着那张安静的俊美面容，面色发窘，忘记了远坂有没有说过英灵会不会感冒需不需要睡眠，但还是起身拿了张毯子盖在他身上。

—不见得有后续的TBC

小剧场①

从早上开始，言峰绮礼就陷入了沉沉忧虑之中，或者说从数月之前就开始了。

他的老婆同居人吉尔伽美什已经消失了好久了。

虽然身为王者的吉尔伽美什经常不通知自己周游自己的庭院，但是即使如此，几个月的时光并不符合这位王十年来留下的规律，更为确切的理由是，这段时间吉尔伽美什与自己本就微薄的相互感应荡然无存。所以言峰绮礼不由得起疑，吉尔伽美什是不是出事了。

这样的担忧是不应该出现在那位王身上的，但是，五次圣杯战争已经开始，言峰绮礼不得不多想，如今之计，最好的方法就是—直接与圣杯沟通。

"好久不见了呢，找我有什么事情吗，言峰君。"

"并没有太重要的事情，只是陪伴自己已旧的伙伴好久不见踪影，想找一个人说说话而已，这也是老年人的苦恼呢。"

"那我正是合适的对象呢，言峰君。我可是大病初愈的300岁的老爷爷了呢，可是却只有你来探望我，我也是寂寞得要死了呢。"

"生病？"

"是啊，就像现在流行的电脑一样，系统老了难免会出故障。"

"哦？那出故障会怎么办？"

"我把自己的系统重新做了哦，就像洗牌一样。"

虽然言峰很想说这种方式更低级，然而让言峰在意的是重做系统后滞留现世的从者会怎么样。

"全都回到英灵殿了哦，开始重新分配。生病的我是支出不了那么些高耗能的东西的…"

"…"

"怎么了，言峰君？你的浑身都僵硬了呢。"

片段

库丘林打死都不相信外道神父是察觉到他被绑才将他召回来，尤其是言峰绮礼的非常不妙的脸色

"所以说，召我回来什么事？"

"Lancer，停止试探，你现在有新的任务。"

"啧，说来听听，混蛋Master。"

"找人，不，是Servant。"

"哈啊，混蛋神父你脑子被麻婆豆腐泡了吗？"

言峰面色一沉，"以令咒命之，Lancer，去找到那个Servant。"

从父亲那里继承来的令咒让神父不用担忧从者不够听话，库丘林只能认命。

"老子知道了，那家伙什么样？"

"金发，赤瞳，宝具众多。"言峰略加思索说出了比较好理解的几个特征，然后他就看到库丘林脸色在瞬间扭曲。

TBC

这里Berserker闪的人设来源某张帅气的B闪图，武装状态是狂化B闪，常态下乌鲁克服饰的安静人偶样陛下，又乖又软（bushi）的人偶娃娃WWW

BY 万酱 轩酱 玄酱


End file.
